


The Evening from Hell

by WriterJace



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Foggy Nelson, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Post-Canon, marci's pov, some violence but it's not that graphic so i ope that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJace/pseuds/WriterJace
Summary: Foggy and Marci walk back home from dinner when they are attacked from behind and abducted. Will they be rescued?"The asshole seemed to consider that option and Marci had to remind herself that she loved Foggy because in that moment she really wanted to kill him for so many reasons, not the least of which was that as the asshole made his way over to Foggy, she realised that hearing soft, big-hearted, kind Foggy screaming in pain would probably really be worse than being hit herself."
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Kudos: 48





	The Evening from Hell

It was Friday night and Marci and Foggy were walking home from a restaurant. It was a new restaurant and it wasn’t quite Marci’s style – she preferred the more upscale restaurants – but it had been Foggybear’s turn to choose one, and occasionally Marci could be convinced to go to one of his more scrappy choices. It was part of who he was and as long as she didn’t have to ever step foot into Josie’s disgusting bar again, she was good with that.

Now that they were both working at HC&B, neither Marci nor Foggy had a lot of time to see each other, so she wanted this evening to be perfect. And it was – right until it turned into a nightmare. Upon later re-tellings of the tale, Marci would never admit to making any sounds at all, but – well, she was surprised. It was dark and someone came up to them from behind, completely silently, and hit Foggy in the hollow of the knees to force him to the ground. Meanwhile, someone else clapped a disgusting hand over Marci’s mouth before doing the same to her. Before she even had time to realise what was happening and react in self-defence, they were being dragged away to a van.

“What the fuck is going on,” Foggy whispered, and Marci felt like that reflected the entirety of her own thought process as well. She also had a guess what the actual answer to that was, though.

“You remember that case I was telling you about earlier? With the shady husband?” “Oh no. What did you do?”

“Nothing... yet. But I have reason to believe that he is involved in a major crime ring.”

Foggy sighed, which... yeah. Fair.

“I kind of miss the days of soulless Marci. Couldn’t you have just called the police rather than going up against a crime lord?”

“The police wouldn’t do anything, she already tried. Besides, this is exactly the sort of thing you would do and don’t even deny it.”

“I never said -” The van came to a halt and a few seconds later, the doors opened.

“Out. Now.” Marci didn’t know whether this was the same person who had covered her mouth earlier or whether they all had such appalling hygiene, but she’d rather not come in contact with those hands again, so she complied. She could also see that in one of his hands, he was holding a gun. That helped with the decision over whether to defy him as well.

They were taken to what looked like an abandoned warehouse and Marci scoffed about the cliched nature of this. Only in her head, though, because again, gun, and she did not actually have a death wish.

She and Foggy were tied to chairs then left alone. Maybe the goal was to intimidate them? Give them time to get scared before starting the torture? Surely at some point the torture would come because otherwise, what was the point of all of this?

“Did that guy smell like orange tic tacs to you?” Foggy whispered to her.

“What the fuck kind of stupid question is that?” she whispered back, and Foggy shushed her. Maybe the whispering wasn’t quite as quiet as she had planned, but in her defence, she was tied to chair in a warehouse somewhere in an unknown location with no one knowing where they were or that anything had happened and Foggy had apparently lost his mind.

He shrugged. “Just something someone mentioned a while ago. If he did, we might be in luck.”

Foggy wasn’t nearly as nervous as he should be, considering the severity of the situation. It annoyed Marci. He was the one who was supposed to be freaking out while she was calm and collected, that was their relationship dynamic, not the other way around.

“We’ll be okay,” Foggy said and yeah, that was not helping. This time she scoffed out loud.

Foggy had the audacity to smile at her, like he thought she needed comfort. What she needed was a way to get out of here.

The smile was wiped off his face when the guy with the dirty hands and the gun came back in. The gun was still there, in his hand, pointed at Marci, but this time he also had a pipe in the other hand. Marci involuntarily shuddered at the thought of what he might be planning to do with that.

He handed the gun to the other man who had abducted them, then walked towards Marci. Shit.

“You are going to throw the case when it goes to court or I am going to use this and trust me, you do not want me to use this.”

In that moment something must have temporarily taken possession of Marci’s body because she very much wanted to agree, but what actually came out of her mouth was: “No.”

He swung the pipe and it hit her in the shoulder with so much force that the chair would have toppled over if the asshole hadn’t stabilised it with one of his feet. It hurt like a motherfucker.

“Let’s try that again, and next time it won’t just be the shoulder. You are going to throw the case when it goes to court.”

“No.” Marci had no idea where that courage came from. She honestly did not care that much about the case, but she was not about to give in to an asshole who couldn’t even wash his fucking hands.

He swung the pipe through the air, but before he could hit her again, Foggy cried, “No! If you want to really hurt her, hit me instead! Make her watch!”

The asshole seemed to consider that option and Marci had to remind herself that she loved Foggy because in that moment she really wanted to kill him for so many reasons, not the least of which was that as the asshole made his way over to Foggy, she realised that hearing soft, big-hearted, kind Foggy screaming in pain would probably really be worse than being hit herself.

And scream he did.

So loudly that it hurt Marci’s ears.

The screams reverberated in the big room and she wished he would stop stop stop. What was Foggy’s plan here? Did he want her to give up? Even while he was not being hit, Foggy was screaming insults at the man, which – surprise fucking surprise – only made him hit harder and more often.

Marci wasn’t sure whether the asshole even remembered that she was still there as he kept beating in on Foggy with that pipe and Foggy kept screaming, both in pain and in rage. When one beat connected with his head, he screamed, “GET A FUCKING MOVE ON ALREADY,” which made absolutely no sense. Either Foggy was actively trying to die or he had really gone insane, and neither option filled Marci with a lot of confidence for both of their continued existences.

Suddenly, there was a loud slam to Marci’s left and light flooded the room when the doors both – well, opened, in a way, by flying off their hinges and crashing into opposite walls of the room. In came a whole fucking flood of humans, and before Marci could blink the two abductors lay on the floor, unconscious. In front of her stood the Punisher, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, that guy from Harlem, and some blond guy she didn’t recognise. What the hell?

“Took you long enough,” Foggy whispered. He looked absolutely awful, with blood running down the side of his head and an arm that must definitely be broken. Probably broken ribs too, from the hits he had taken to the stomach. Daredevil must have noticed too because he rushed over, knelt in front of Foggy and... apologised? He apologised over and over while running his hands over Foggy’s body, being very careful of the wounds. Foggy acted like that was all normal, which... what?

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Foggy whispered.

“I’m so so sorry it took me so long to find you,” fucking _Daredevil_ whispered.

Then Foggy seemed to notice the others and let out a short laugh. “Did you have to bring the whole army?”

Daredevil shrugged. “You were in danger,” he said like that explained anything at all, but Foggy seemed to accept that answer.

Jones took out a knife from somewhere – surely it couldn’t have fit into those skinny jeans? – and started cutting the rope so they could get off their chairs, which was nice because it meant one person still had the ability to behave rationally.

“We’ll just go now, shall we?” Jones said, but no one paid any attention to her. She and most of her... colleagues? left, which meant that Marci was now alone with Foggy, the masked vigilante who was still holding onto Foggy like he might fall apart, and the two unconscious bodies of the men who had kidnapped her.

Finally, Daredevil seemed to remember that Marci was there too because he turned towards her and asked, “Are you okay? Did they hurt you too?”

“I’m good. I just really need to get out of here and have a long hot bath and a lot of wine.”

Daredevil nodded, then hesitated as if thinking hard about something before he said, “I should explain what all this was about,” and Marci thought that yes, that was probably a great idea.

She stayed silent, though, because she thought sarcasm might not be the best idea with someone who could probably kill her with a single punch.

Daredevil took off his mask and in front of her stood Matt Murdock, which... It made a lot of sense in terms of how he had forgotten everything around him when faced with a hurt Foggy, since those two had always had a very intimate relationship that even Marci had thought for a while was of a romantic nature. There had been a lot of rumours in college. It didn’t make any fucking sense in terms of how a blind man was Daredevil, however. Matt Murdock? _Daredevil?_

“Yeah, no shit,” she said as if this was not a surprise at all that this _blind man_ was _fighting crime_ and was also apparently _friends_ with half of New York’s vigilantes? And Foggy _knew_ about it?

Matt smirked at her as if he knew she was bluffing, that dick.

“Just call the police so I can go home,” Marci said. She was very much looking forward to that bath and alcohol and then interrogating Foggy within an inch of his life about what the fuck was up with Murdock. Well... once he was better, probably. Foggy probably deserved a night (or week or year) of rest after what he had done to keep Marci from being hurt tonight. But eventually she would get those answers because what the absolute _fuck_.


End file.
